


Love Reunited

by Calthius



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calthius/pseuds/Calthius
Summary: Remus was ready for this day. It was wrought with danger and despair, and he knew how it would end. Whether or not the school was kept safe or even if Harry survived, he was ready to sacrifice it all. He Who Must Not Be Named took everything from him, and Remus had planned to take his revenge or die trying. Tonks was amazing and had gifted him with the best thing she ever could, but it paled in comparison to the gem that his true love had left for him.





	Love Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction was written for The Library Group associated with the Dumbledore’s Army Group on Facebook. It is to commerate the Battle Of Hogwarts and reunite lost love.

~~~~

**Reunited**

~~~~  
  


    Remus was ready for this day. It was wrought with danger and despair, and he knew how it would end. Whether or not the school was kept safe or even if Harry survived, he was ready to sacrifice it all. He Who Must Not Be Named took everything from him, and Remus had planned to take his revenge or die trying. Tonks was amazing and had gifted him with the best thing she ever could, but it paled in comparison to the gem that his true love had left for him.

    “Honey, let’s get ready. Teddy needs to get to my parent’s house. I don’t want him anywhere near us when the call comes.” Tonks whispered into his ear. Remus turned in his bed and let out a long yawn. He shuffled to the bathroom and stepped into the shower.

    “Let’s go over this again. We still need to make sure Teddy has everything packed. Bill and Fleur have our wills so if anything happens, Teddy will be taken care of. Are we sure that we haven’t forgotten anything? What about his schooling? What if Hogwarts doesn’t make it? Should we register him for Ilvermorny?” Remus asked, as he rinsed off the remnants of last night’s patrol. “We have to be prepared. He has to have a better life than I did.”

    “My parents will look after him, babe. Teddy will be loved. We will be there for him. He’s going to Hogwarts, where there is an entire world of opportunity waiting for him,” Tonks said, soothingly. “I know your thoughts are dark, they have been for days. But Harry  _ will _ get us through this! Have faith!”

    As Remus stepped out of the shower, he dressed quickly, ready to protect his son and wife. “I want you to stay with your parents, Dora. Teddy shouldn’t lose both parents. Let me do this,” he whispered into Nymphadora’s ear.

    “Now why should you get to have all the fun,” she said, whisply. “I’m an auror. It’s my duty to fight the forces of darkness and protect our light.”

    “But who is going to protect you?” Remus asked.

    “Why, you, silly! This is a family affair, after all.” Tonks said playfully, as she wiped his back dry with his favorite woolen towel.

    They both hurriedly got dressed then headed to the nursery to check on Teddy. He slept quietly through the night; a rare occasion. He seemed to always want to be held close, and only Remus could calm him down when he started whining. Remus figured it had to do with his increased body heat, but Tonks kept telling him it was because Remus was a great father.

    The thought of fatherhood scared Remus. He couldn't remember much about his own family, because they left him alone after that fateful encounter with Fenrir Greyback. His own father kicked him out of their house when Remus turned fourteen after he got loose during a full moon and almost took out the neighbors yowling cat.

~~~~  
  
  
  
  


     Tonks and Remus had gotten everything packed, and were about to take some Floo powder to head to Ted and Andromeda’s house when a black speckled short ear owl flew into the window and dropped a letter. The envelope was red, and suddenly burst into flame. 

    A piercing scream emanated from the smoldering pile. “HOGWARTS NEEDS YOUR HELP! VOLDEMORT HAS INFILTRATED THE SCHOOL! COME QUICKLY, MOONY, WE NEED YOUR HELP!” screamed a high pitch wail. It repeated itself once more before Tonks whipped out her wand and muttered “Aguamenti” to extinguish the flame.

    “I guess we don’t have long.” Tonks said in earnest. She threw some floo powder in the fireplace and announced her parents house, and off they went. 

    Once they reached the elderly Tonks’  residence, Remus quickly informed Andromeda of the situation. “Hogwarts has fallen, and Harry must be going there to defeat Tom. Dora and I have to go protect the students. Will you watch over Teddy? Tell him we love him. And should anything happen, have him look to the North Star for guidance!” Andromeda looked at him knowingly, and shook her head yes.

    “Go. Keep our daughter safe, and we will keep your son doubly so!” she exclaimed. “Be sure to bring my daughter back to me!”

    Tonks handed Teddy over to Ted, and Remus handed him a thick envelope. “Should anything happen, give Teddy this. It has some messages from Dora and I, and we included a howler with our voices so he knows we are always near. I’ve spelled it so it is soothing instead of screaming, and it won’t burn on its first use.” Remus informed the senior Ted. “I have to leave, but Teddy, I love you” he said to his son, as he gave him one last hug and a kiss goodbye.

~~~~  
  
  
  


    After Tonks had her own tear stained goodbye, she and Remus apparated to The Hog’s Head. There, they met with Aberforth, who informed them that Harry had already gone on ahead to Hogwarts on a secret errand. Remus pushed forward and headed through the passage to end up in the castle. There, they met with Luna who told them of Harry’s quest to find the diadem and destroy it. She said that Ron and Hermione went off in search of a way to destroy the diadem while Harry was in the Ravenclaw Tower speaking with Helena about Rowena’s headpiece.

    “Harry seemed to know where to go,” Luna was saying, as a red light engulfed her. Suddenly, her whole body went flaccid, and she fell, hitting her head on the marbled floor. Remus turned and saw Bellatrix, with hatred in her eyes.

    “You mangy little mutt!” Bellatrix squealed! “Fenrir should have killed you off as a child! No matter!  _ I  _ will finish what he couldn’t!” She cast a Total Body bind spell at him, which veered off course when Tonks uttered “Protego!”

    “Run!” she screamed. “Head to the Room Of Requirement! I can handle her!” Tonks instructed Remus. “Stupefy!” she spelled at Bellatrix.

    “Niece! I’ll kill you like I killed your dear dead cousin! Filthy blood traitors don’t deserve this life!” Bellatrix retorted to Tonks. “He didn’t feel pain, so I’ll let you feel it for him. Crucio!” Bellatrix cast on Tonks.

    Tonks screamed in pain. “Run, you fool!” She howled at Remus. Just then, the clouds parted, and Remus shifted. He had taken a potion that made his change happen instantly, and he pounced Bellatrix. He tore at her wand arm and it dropped an unfamiliar wand. Just then Fenrir burst through the doors. He was already in his wolf form, and he went for Remus’s throat. Remus jumped out of the way, and squared off against Greyback. Greyback turned tail and ran to the Forbidden Forest.

    “I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!” Bellatrix shrieked! She bent over and picked up the fallen wand. This isn’t the wand I used to do it, but let’s see if it can kill you!” She pointed the wand at Tonks, who kept out of the way. 

    “Incarcerous!” shouted Tonks, but Bellatrix kept hopping from one foot to the other.

    “You can’t get me! You can’t get me!” Bellatrix taunted. “Did you hear? The Dark Lord has killed your precious Potter! You’re next!” she baited.

    This stunned Tonks, leaving her guard down and defenseless for just a second. It was all it took for Bellatrix to cast Avada Kedavra! Tonks fell back and as she hit the floor, she saw Remus heading off in the distance, chasing Greyback.

~~~~  
  
  
  


    Remus felt a pang of pain from his heart. Even in his wolf form, he knew something had happened. Greyback was drawing him away from the castle, and Remus had blindly followed in a fit of rage. As they travelled deep in the forest, they both exchanged bites and snarls. Greyback smelled of blood and tears. Remus knew that he had to kill the older werewolf, or the children at the school would not be safe. He chased him to a meadow, where the centaurs had once captured a flustered Umbridge. There, he leapt in tremendous fury and unleashed his rage. Somehow, Bellatrix had taken Tonks away from him, just as she had taken his dear Sirius! And this piece of filth led him astray, so he couldn’t protect the mother of his baby boy! Remus chomped down and his teeth sank deep into Greyback’s throat, and he twisted hard, snapping his neck in half.

    Remus shifted back to his human form, and conjured some robes to cover his bloodied body. In the distance, an old Ford Anglia sped forwards him and threw its door open. Remus jumped in and the car took off forwards the castle. As it reached the Whomping Willow, the car tossed Remus out onto the wet grass. Remu scrambled up and ran back to the Atrium, where he found Tonks’ lifeless body.

   Remus dropped to his knees in sorrow. As he tried to resuscitate her, his sorrow turned to anger, which in turn turned to hate. Bellatrix must be made to pay! She attacked and drove his friends, the Longbottoms, to insanity. Then, after breaking out of Azkaban and tricking Harry to the Department Of Mysteries, she cast his first love beyond the veil. Now Tonks! As his hatred boiled, he started to channel his anger. He shifted back into his wolf form to find the witch who did this.

    He tracked her to the Hufflepuff Dungeons. She was toying with some fifth year student who stayed to fight. Remus leapt four feet and tackled Bellatrix to the ground. She started to joke and he went straight for her jugular. Before he had a chance to bite down, a soft green light enveloped him. He turned his eyes to see Avery, who cast the Killing Curse. Remus felt his body go limp, and his vision began to fade. In the distance he began to hear music. The melody was that of Hold Me Close by David Essex.

~~~~  
  
  
  
  


    This was his song, with Sirius. None of the other Marauders knew that, but Lily had snuck a radio in and played it for him and Sirius in their fifth year at Hogwarts. This song was playing in the background when Remus first told Sirius that he had eyes for him, and it was this song that was playing when Sirius first grabbed him by the waist and kissed him. It was fitting that Remus would hear this song as he passed into death.

    His vision began to clear, for a second, and he saw a hazy form of his best friend, extending his hand. “Get up, Mooney,” the ghostly form of Sirius said, encouragingly. “I have been waiting for this, but I was hoping it would come later rather than sooner.” 

    As Remus started to rise, he found that he was no longer held by earthly constraints. He floated on air and looked down. His body, broken and beaten, was not in the same place as where he died, but in the Great Hall, along with Tonks, and Fred Weasley, and countless other dead. “We won, Mooney. Harry somehow mastered the Elder Wand and defeated Voldemort.” Sirius informed him. “That fool of a Death Eater, Avery, ended you, but Arthur was able to capture him. And Bellatrix...you should have seen it! She went after Ginny Weasley, and Molly, Merlin bless her...Molly called her a bitch and killed her!”

    “What is happening?” Remus asked his dear friend. “Is this the afterlife?” He started to feel sick, which was weird, because he was dead, wasn’t he?

    “Well, yes, and no. As you know, wizards can become ghosts, should they have ties to the earthly plane. I am here to guide you to your true afterlife. It’s a paradise, where you can be with your soulmate. I suspect you’ll find Tonks there. I can’t show you how to be a ghost, because I chose my afterlife, with you.” Sirius responded. “Just head through those doors, and let the light engulf you.”

    “Sirius, what about Teddy? My boy, will he be fine?” Remus queried.

    “Teddy has a whole family down there to take care of him. You have sacrificed so much in your life that your death is for you. Don’t worry about Teddy. He’s going to be fine, and have a long life full of love and joy.” Sirius said, encouragingly. “Step through the Great Hall doors, your afterlife awaits.”

    “Sirius, will you be there? You are my life, present and future. I have always loved you!” Remus exclaimed. He grabbed his hand, and headed to his personal paradise.

~~~~  
  
  


**_The End_ **


End file.
